


[零碧轨/兰罗]PARANOIA 5

by luxurleaf



Category: The Legend of Heroes: Zero no Kiseki
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxurleaf/pseuds/luxurleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>N13吧?實在不知道老福特在屏啥</p>
            </blockquote>





	[零碧轨/兰罗]PARANOIA 5

[零碧轨/兰罗]PARANOIA 5

罗伊德决定带琪雅去游击士协会一趟，希望能找到关于这孩子来历的些许线索。

在游击士建议下又和琪雅一同前往教堂和医院，但都毫无所获。

最后，也只能透过各方管道去打听是否有小孩失踪的相关消息，至於琪雅便持续留在特务支援课内和大家一同生活。

随着创立纪念日结束，和黑社会对峙关系告一段落后，所有人渐渐回到安稳的日子里。

处理杂七杂八的委托，晚上回到支援课和琪雅共进晚餐，聊天，各自回到房里休息，兰迪凝视著昏暗天花板，直到眼皮变得跟心口同样沉重，入睡，接着从噩梦中惊醒。

梦境的片段不一定相同，但结尾却都一样，是他抱着尸体的画面。

仰躺在怀中，嘴角渗血的模糊面孔，发出若有似无的空洞低吟。

『…兰…迪…』

只要听到这句话，他就会因过度换气从床上满身是汗地惊醒过来，几乎每晚都如此。

其实兰迪已经好段时间没有作梦，至少到特务支援课后不曾有过，但自和加尔西亚战斗过后，老画面又不断浮现出来。

即便不愿意，有些东西还是会如影随形，面对这个潜意识的问题，前猎兵也莫可奈何，反正在特务支援课累了也能光明正大打个盹，又不影响工作，所以就随它去了。

不过最近作梦梦到一半，都会被隐约脚步声打断。

根据该死的猎兵习惯，即便在睡梦中兰迪也知道那从楼梯那传来的，略轻，略小，总是从楼上迅速下来后打开隔壁的门小跑步进入，是老爱半夜钻罗伊德被子的琪雅发出的声响。

就算在梦境中被黑色的血海掩没，还是飞奔於焦臭的泥泞战场内，只要听到这个声响，他便能从浑沌不明的梦境中抽离，回到现实。

兰迪逐渐养成一个习惯，每晚入睡前他总会靠向墙壁，倾听另一侧的动静。

床垫下陷的吱呀音，房间主人无奈的叹息，还有小女孩嘿嘿的欢快笑声，虽然细微而模糊，却都能让他迅速平静下来，然后一夜好眠。

这一夜，同样也是在他砍掉不知第几个人头时，脚步声出现了。

闭眼听着隔壁琪雅咚咚咚跑步接近，『啪』地扑上床，在青年含糊的呢喃中，兰迪微笑，让意识伴随着两人对话滑入安眠边缘。

「唔…琪雅……」

「罗伊德罗伊德！我要一起睡。」

「好……等…等等等…妳再钻哪里？」随着被子窸窣的摩擦声，青年忽地倒抽口气：「痛！別乱捏啊！」

「咦？这是罗伊德的乳头吗？嘿嘿嘿，好小喔。」

「琪雅…妳这样恶作剧不行喔。」

「罗伊德会痛吗？对不起，琪雅下次不这样做了，別赶走我好吗？」可怜兮兮地求情让人怎样都不忍心苛责。

「不会赶走妳的，好了，快睡吧。」叹气，青年搂住小女孩，两人共同进入甜美的梦乡中。

──留下隔壁暗夜中倏然亮起的绿眸，和前猎兵微妙的紧绷神情。

抿唇，他不可置信地曲起身体，一滴汗从颈间倘流而过。

………糟糕……他居然…勃起了……

 

其实兰迪对于做爱的观念是只要能够舒服，男女不拘，但他偏好女性的柔软美丽更胜过男人，至於柔美的男人他也不把对方当雄性就是。

 

平坦的胸膛，硬梆梆的肩膀和四肢，万年不变的蓝白夹克装束，只有脸充其量长得算可爱点，但和美丽漂亮等阴柔词汇绝对扯不上关系。

哀怨瞥向不远处正经专注於向委托人报告的队长，兰迪郁闷地叹口气，觉得肯定有哪里出了问题。

自那晚之后，他多出个不为人知的小烦恼，就是在听到隔壁床上有任何声响或是声音时，下半身总会控制不住地充血。

就算是早晨醒来的一丝隐约呻吟，都能让两腿间的某个物体迅速抬头。

所幸工作中并不会出现这样的反应，大概是因惹得他浑身发热的对象太过公私分明，一脸正气凜然的模样实在招惹不起。

换而言之，他，兰迪‧奥兰多，本名兰道夫‧奥兰多，对名为罗伊德‧班宁斯的男性意外地产生性慾。

对同事抱有好感是一回事，但想要把人带上床又是另一回事。当然兰迪也不是没想办法解决过，去找最喜欢的热辣小姐，开最有情趣的性爱房间整晚，到最后都没法尽兴。

不是硬不起来，只是纯粹感觉不对。

眼神不对，口红太红，身体太软，做完后总感到不满足的失落和饥渴感，甚至还有点厌烦；反倒是一回到房间，整个精神都来了。

只要一想到对方呼唤自己的低缓嗓音，尝过味道的柔韧嘴唇，拥起来意外衬手的腰身，他就……

 

「兰迪…兰迪，还好吧？」一只手在眼前挥舞，接着蓬松的棕发跃入视线中，他揉过的，十分顺手。

「啊…哈哈…没事没事，只是等太久稍微发个呆。」愣了下后迅速回神，兰迪立刻站起身，搔搔头，用平常不过的打哈哈拼命把脑内旖念驱除：「委托完成了吗？」

「嗯，很顺利。」无意间又成为罪魁祸首的罗伊德点点头，对他异常欢快的语气也没有怀疑，稍微抬头看下附近墙上的时钟说道：「也不早了，一起回去特务支援课吧，琪雅说会帮我们準备好吃的蛋包饭当晚餐。」

「太好了，小琪的手艺可是品质保证啊。」

说完两人便循著原路回头，夕阳把影子拉得长长的，走几步后兰迪忽然颇为后悔，因为被清空的脑袋实在想不出话题可以在这段路上继续聊下去。

要坦然自若面对上一秒差点害自己当众产生不该有反应的家伙，即便是兰迪也感到非常棘手。

尤其这家伙又好死不死是一个有脑子的搜查官时，更要防范是否会从嘴里吐出任何引起对方怀疑的字眼。

想起今天大小姐和缇欧前往IBC处理系统异常问题并未同行，兰迪便觉得这段路走得好久好漫长，宛如行走在针毡上。

 

「兰迪……你好像有点疲惫？」率先打破沉默的，是自家极度敏锐又无知的队长。

可惜他的关心在同伴耳里像道警铃，兰迪猛然侧首，撞上满是担心的耿直栗眸后又僵硬地逸开视线。

「会吗？我觉得很正常啊。」总不能老实说原因出在你身上吧，简直比不打自招还蠢上百倍。

盯着他的侧脸半晌，青年叹口气，试图劝说道：「……你还是少用点『战场咆哮』比较好吧，就算是再怎样强的猎兵技能，那招的反效果也太伤身。」

……问题是出在这？不不不！虽然今天的通缉魔兽是麻烦了点，不过对猎兵而言是小意思，所以说罗伊德推测错了？

「哎呀，罗伊德你在关心我吗？放心好了，哥哥我昨晚还很生龙活虎『性』致大开呢。」意识到对方误认些什么，兰迪顿时感到十分侥幸，赶紧趁势以充满黄色意味的调笑把话题转掉：「难不成我不在你寂寞了？如果是你的请求我愿意留下来陪你喔。」

 

「不，我知道你昨晚没有出去。」一脸认真反驳兰迪的说笑，小他三岁的搜查官青年指证历历：「应该说最近晚上都挺安分没出去外面玩乐才对，你身上完全没有那些香水和烟酒味。」

「哇…居然知道那么多，罗伊德你简直像我老婆，干脆嫁给我算了。」做出夸张表情拼命掩饰掉内心的讶异，若不用上习惯的轻浮调侃，兰迪惊觉自己恐怕又要被罗伊德牵着鼻子走了。「像我这么俊美帅气的男人可不多见喔，来吧別考虑了！和我一起去市政府公证结婚吧！」

「很抱歉……自治州法不允许同性婚姻。」又再度叹气，罗伊德揉揉眉心，无言以对的情况底下最后也只能抬出法律回应。

当他说完后，两人也正好回到支援课大门口，听见声响的琪雅奔下楼，一如以往扑进罗伊德怀中，高兴喊道：

「罗伊德、兰迪，欢迎回来！」

「嗯，我们回来了。」

然后结束了这一天。

 

TBC


End file.
